


Not What We Signed Up For

by Synnerxx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: John wants Fin to leave, but Fin's a stubborn man.





	Not What We Signed Up For

John ignored the banging on his door. He knows who it is and why they've come. He doesn't want to hear it anymore. He doesn't want the reasons, the excuses, the anger, the pleading, the love. He doesn't need any of it. Not from anyone and certainly not from Fin. 

"John, I know your skinny ass is in there. Open the damn door." Fin's voice is muffled behind the heavy wood. The door knob rattles. John continues to ignore it. 

"Let me in, John. We need to talk about this. Can't hide from me forever." Fin sounds irritated. John doesn't care. 

He should get up and say something, tell him to go away at least. He's sure the neighbors are spying on him now. He should do something about Fin, but he can't find it in himself to get up from the couch. He knows that if he has to look at Fin and hear him out that he's going to cave and give into his partner. He can't risk that. He's tired of hurting people. He's tired of pushing everyone away, but that's who he has to be because that's who he is. He just refuses to do that to Fin.

Finally John heaves himself up from the couch and heads to the door. He opens it, but doesn't take the chain off of the door. "Go away, Tutuola." 

"We both know I'm not going to do that, so you might as well let me in." Fin says, frowning at John over the chain.

"You don't want me. Just drop it and leave me alone." John snaps, voice harsh, an edge to it.

"Why don't you let me make that decision, huh?" Fin says, tilting his head. He's not going to rise to the bait and cause another fight.

John signs and closes the door, leaning his forehead against the cold wood for a moment, breathing deeply. Then he moves, unlatching the chain and opening the door, heading over to the couch before Fin even steps inside. 

Fin closes the door behind him and follows John to the couch, sitting down beside him. "We need to talk about this." 

"There's nothing to talk about." John says roughly, running his hands over his face.

"And I say there is." Fin counters, glaring slightly at the other man.

"Why can't you just accept that I am a bitter, old, cynical man who's not any good to anyone and doesn't deserve love because all I do is push people away since that's all I know how to do?" John asks, uncharacteristically open for a moment. 

"Because I know you better than that." Fin softens somewhat.

"You'd like to think you know me better than that, but really, you don't." John shakes his head and gets up, pacing in front of the coffee table.

Fin watches him for a moment. "Why are you fighting me so hard on this?"

"Because it's not worth losing you over. Because I'll end up breaking you like I've broken everyone else that ever meant anything to me. And I can't do that to you." John doesn't look at Fin. 

"You're not going to break me. I'm not like everyone else. Just stop fighting this." Fin stands up and moves to John's side.

John looks at him for a moment. "You don't know what you're getting into." 

"Oh, I think I have some idea." Fin smirks, then leans in and presses his lips to John's.

John hesitates for a moment, but then gives into the kiss like he knew he always would.


End file.
